Contemplations of a Merman
by Crazy
Summary: Give up? If I did that…there’d be no control. No purpose. No…living. ONESHOT finished!


You know those Plot bunnies that wait until your in the middle of a relaxing bath, getting ready for bed, 3:30 in the morning, before they jump out and bite you in the booty? Yeah, well, this is one of /_those_/. Uh huh. I know. /_That_/ says it all right there.

I want to thank Diamroyal for being my spur-of-the-moment Beta - again. Isn't she awesome? Well, I think so anyway.

No fun disclaimer today, just a quick "I don't own 'em."

Enjoy, read and review.

* * *

Contemplations of a Merman

By

Crazy

It was beautiful out this morning. The sun was bright, the birds were singing, little puppies were playing in the park and OZ was burning in pretty reds, yellows and oranges.

Yeah, beautiful.

Too bad I don't get to see the end results.

They say the perpetrator likes to return to the scene of the crime. I guess you might say that's true with me too. Except a picture's good enough for me. Just a tad bit of hacking and I have a birds-eye-view, or at least a satellite view.

Gotta love technology.

But I can't even pull up a pic now. My mobile suit's lost all power, even the damn self-destruct button isn't working – go figure – and the only sound I can hear are 'Scythes complaints as the water pressure works against his wounded exterior.

It's alright buddy, I'm not doing so hot myself.

Ya know what would be good right now? One of Wufei's specialties. Man, can that guy cook. I think I'd even consider giving him some peace for a few hours just so he would do me the courtesy. Mmmmm, authentic Chinese. If I think hard enough maybe I could taste….

Nope.

I think I'll miss that.

I don't suppose Hell would have a buffet?

Oh shit, there's water seeping in.

I guess I shouldn't be so worried about what to eat once I get there. Too many sins are gonna to be waiting for me, lined up like a display just for me to see. But…that's the price I have to pay. I knew that comin' in.

Some may say I was too young to understand that when I made my decision to fight in the war, but I'd like to point out that adversity makes a person grow up. I knew exactly what I was doing, and no one else can be blamed but myself. Just lay the responsibility across /_my_/ shoulders, thank-you very much.

I can't feel my feet anymore. I wonder if I'll get frostbite.

Ya know what I really regret? That I won't get to see Sister Helen or Father Maxwell. I'm headin' in an entirely different direction, and they'd better not be there to meet me or I'll have some choice words for them.

I'm not sure I want to know what they think of me, though. I'd just rather remember them as they were and hope they haven't been watching me all this time. That might be my own personal hell, having them condemn me for what I've done. I could just see God doing that to make me suffer.

That is…if there is a God.

The water's up to my waist now. How long do you think we have, buddy?

I wish it weren't so dark in here. I know I shouldn't be complaining but…it's dark, and I normally love the dark. It's perfect for infiltration and a very important component to my job.

In fact I'd utilized it just this morning. It was under the cover of twilight that I'd entered the base and left those prezzies for the OZ boys. You know, the pretty ones that go BOOM at just the /_right_/ time.

After that I snuck into a bakery down the street and brought home day-old doughnuts for the guys – that's /_my_/ form of cooking, by th' way.

So all in all, I'm not a scardy cat…normally. But this dark is different. It's cold and…lonely.

I wonder how it would feel to be a mermaid…man. I meant 'man'. Really. Anyway, it looks like I'll get to find out here pretty quick.

I hope I was able to buy the guys enough time to get away. That would suck. But then again, at least I wouldn't be alone anymore.

No.

The world needs them more than I do. And in the end, I don't want them going where I'm going. They need to live past this. They need to cheat death until they can make up for their wrongs. Their souls still have too much good in them.

Funny.

For a guy who isn't too sure about God, I seem to be a firm believer in Hell.

Awe damn, this sucks.

Hey guys, I'll miss ya. Take care of my buddy here, will ya? I don't want Deathscythe to fall into their hands…

Whoa, what the hell was that?

Can't breathe.

Air!

Damn it!

I need air!

"_Get it open!"_

Wait a minute. I know…that…voice…

"_Fuck! Don't you give up on us, Maxwell!"_

Give up? If I did that…there'd be no control. No purpose. No…/_living_/.

"_Take him! He's not breathing!"_

Am I supposed to?

"_Breathe damnit!"_

Okay.

Awe crap.

That hurts.

Ow ow ow ow!

"_That's it. Keep it up!" _

"_Get that blanket over here!"_

Breathe, that's what he said.

Breathe.

Air not water. Or was that water not air. Or…

Hack.

Cough.

That's it, air…I think.

"_Nice even breaths, Maxwell_."

I'm trying, damn it! This isn't a cakewalk ya know.

Oh god, my stomach.

Heave.

"_We've gotcha."_

Cough.

Heave.

Cough.

Cough.

"_Get it all out."_

Cough.

Cough.

"_Easy, Maxwell/_easy_/."_

Wheeze.

Cough.

Gasp.

"Like…hell."

Cough.

Cough.

Air or water? Merman or…/_what_?

Gasp.

"S'not…/_easy_/."

Hack.

Cough.

Cough.

Oh yeah, 'breathe'…he had to mean air.

"And…"

Wheeze.

"I don' wanna be a Merman."

Isn't it obvious?

I wanna live….


End file.
